


The morning after Vegas

by Majinie



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rich cannot take a hint, but really just a tiny bit, so many tropes in that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majinie/pseuds/Majinie
Summary: Rich wakes up married and he's aware that he shouldn't be enjoying it quite as much as he does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HikariYumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/gifts).



> Basically, Hikari saw the episode, turned to me and said "fix it". So I gave my best and fixed it. ^^

 

 _It could have been worse_ , Rich caught himself thinking. _I could have married Serge._

He was half-tempted to say just that in answer to Rob's hysterical “how are you so blasé about this?!”, but he expected his friend wouldn't take it well, so he settled for another vague “I don't know”.

The ring (it was a nice one, too; not over-adorned or beset with ridiculous glittering whatnots, but tasteful and plain) was a comforting weight on his finger. When Rob made him take it off, he found himself slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans every so often to ensure the golden band was still there.

He really could have had it worse. It was just a shame Rob didn't seem to think so.

Which... shouldn't bother him as much as it did, really, but the thought of just returning to normal now was more than a little disconcerting. After all, if it had to be anyone, it should be Rob. There wasn't anyone else he could imagine being in this sort of situation with.

Wait.

“Oh, fuck,” he said out loud, staring at the bright yellow oven mitts he was wearing.

Someone—Serge—leaned over him with a concerned frown. “You okay?” he asked, somewhere between a– and bemused.

Rich stared up at him and answered in a horrified whisper: “I love Rob.”

The French actor chuckled and patted his shoulder companionably. “I know it comes as a shock sometimes when it's still so fresh. You'll get used to it,” he said in what he probably thought was a soothing manner. It wasn't. “Just don't become one of those couples who have to rub it under everybody else's noses constantly, yes?”

“I'm not –” Rich began, however, Rob's entrance made him snap his mouth shut and he plastered a grin on his face, holding up his mitten-covered hands. “Check this out!” he told his husband, who proceeded to pull him bodily out of the room.

Huh. He could get used to being manhandled, Rich mused.

Which was, of course, when Rob demanded he annul their marriage. Fuck.

~

Rich didn't annul their marriage, but Rob didn't need to know that. Since they had apparently announced their union on various social media (and he really needed to take a look at that), the news had of course not gone unnoticed by their fans. Rob looked increasingly more jittery and nervous (it was kind of adorable, really) while Rich, completely in his element, made up more and more outrageous stories about their time in Vegas and, on a few occasions, their wedding night.

Rob sent quite a few glares in his direction, but didn't actually contradict the stories his friend ( _husband_ ) made up. Whether it was resignation or quietly amassing plans of homicide, Rich wasn't sure. Still, he got to know Rob's elbows far better than he'd ever wished for; he got a sharp jab in the ribs for nearly every indecent quip he made, and he was generous with those today.

Completely worth it.

What made his afternoon was a pair of fans who showed up for a photo op with the two of them. They entered the room giggling and exchanging excited glances – probably first-timers. Rich greeted them with a grin, an inviting wave and a cheerful “why hello there, ladies, how do you want us?”

They snickered, as expected, and one tugged the other closer by her hand while she gushed happily: “I just wanted to say how happy I am for you two. You're really cute.”

He saw Rob opening his mouth from the corner of his eye, so he quickly responded: “That is _so_ sweet of you, honey. Now, any wishes for the picture?”

“Yeah, actually...”

Rich listened for a minute and then nodded, beaming. “Why, yes. Sure.”

Rob turned a glare in his direction and murmured, low and warning: “ _Rich_...”

The other actor beamed at him. “Yes, darling?”

“Rich, don't you dare –”

“Do it for the fans,” Rich whispered dramatically, placing his hands on his husband's cheeks as he leaned in for the requested kiss. Rob made a muffled sound of protest against his lips, his hands coming up to push at Rich's shoulders half-heartedly. A moment later, he huffed against the other man's lips exasperatedly and relaxed, resting his hands on Rich's arms instead of pushing. He didn't _respond_ to the kiss, exactly, but he didn't fight it either and Rich decided this was as close to a victory as he'd get while they were both sober.

They both heart the noise of the camera shutter going off; Rich lingered a second too long after that before he could bring himself to break the kiss and pull away, opening his eyes again. Rob was glaring at him, an embarrassed flush colouring his cheeks. It suited him well.

“You are _such_ an asshole, Rich,” he hissed under his breath.

And there was that. Yeah.

He let his hands drop and patted his husband's shoulder. “And still you married me,” he answered while the girls, who had been engaged in a kiss of their own, disentangled themselves from each other. The more talkative one of the two beamed at them and thanked them, effectively cutting the beginning conversation between the two actors short, and between the photo ops occupying the next hour and a half, there wasn't much room for private talks.

Rich was just fine with that, thank you very much.

~

It was later that evening that found him in his rooms at the hotel with Rob knocking at the door. He _knew_ this was where it was all going to come crashing down, because they were going to _talk_ about this and there was that small issue with him having accidentally sort of finalised their marriage instead of annulling it which Rob surely knew about by now.

He got up from the bed, twisting the ring between his fingers without actually sliding it on as he steeled himself for the upcoming confrontation.

“Rich!” he heard from outside, impatient and unnerved. Yup, definitely Rob.

“I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down!” he called back with as much false cheer as he could muster up. He took a quick, deep breath and made his way over to the entrance.

As soon as he had opened the door, Rob breezed past him, stating “we need to talk”. He did so without even a second of hesitation and shit, he must be really pissed.

“Okay, look...”

“No. Sit down.” Hesitantly, Rich stepped away from the door and sank down on the bed while Rob paced in front of him for a few seconds, wringing his hands.

“Okay,” he began, “so I thought this was a fun thing, like a bet or whatever Vegas made look like a good idea while we were both drunk of our asses, but I've been talking to some people and – and you _finalised_ the _marriage_ –”

“Look, I'm sorry, I know I went a little overboard with all the –”

“Shut up, let me finish. I realised – I mean, it took me a bit and I should probably have gotten it sooner, but I realised that you – that _this_ means more to you than – than I thought you'd –”

“Listen, Rob,” he started up again, fuelled by the desperate need to explain this away somehow even if he didn't know how to go about that.

“I'm _not_ finished. I –”

“No, look, I got swept up, okay?” Rich twisted the ring between his fingers as he spoke, eyes flickering through the room and never quite meeting Rob's gaze. “It was just... nice, y'know? Having someone again, and everybody being so supportive about it, I got carried away and...”

“Will you let me finish a fucking sentence, for pity's sake,” Rob snapped at him. “As I was _trying_ to say, it's alright.”

“Yes, and I'm so– what?” Rich stopped when his brain caught up with his friend's words. “Really? Just like that?” He stopped his nervous fiddling with the wedding band, clutching it tightly in one fist instead. “So you think we can just forget about it?”

“No!” Both of them flinched at the vehemence in Rob's voice. Nevertheless, he repeated, a little quieter: “No, that's not what I meant when I said I was okay with it.”

Rich could feel the tension he had just begun to let go of creep back into his shoulders. “Rob, could you please just fucking decide already? You're driving me _mad_ here.”

Rob slumped with a sigh, tugging a hand through his hair. After a second of silence, he turned and dropped down onto the bed next to the other man. “Okay. Yeah. Fine.” He took a deep breath and exhaled it again in one hurried rush of syllables: “ _Suetoldmeyouwereinlovewithme_.”

Rich needed a moment until he figured out where the pauses in that sentence where supposed to be; then, he sputtered and sat up ramrod-straight. “Is that what she– I– well, that's obviously– I mean, how would _she_ know –”

“Rich,” Rob cut in, his tone one of fond, but tested patience. “What did I tell you two minutes ago.”

He glanced over at his friend, who had shifted his position on the edge of the bed to face Rich and met his gaze without flinching. “That... you're okay with it?” he answered tentatively. He got a nod in response, paired with a somewhat expectant look. “So we'll just... pretend you don't know about this and go on like before?”

Rob made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, breaking eye contact to look at the ceiling like he was asking Heaven for patience, which just wasn't fair because Rich was _trying_ to figure things out reasonably here, alright?

“ _No_ , Rich, that's not... we're not doing that.”

Rich threw his arms up. “Jeeze, Robbie, mixed signals much? What do you want me to do?!”

“I was _trying_ to give you very _clear_ signals, but you're so set on panicking you're obviously not taking any hints whatsoever,” Rob responded exasperatedly, adding a murmured “and I thought that was my job”. He placed both hands on Rich's shoulders and turned the other actor toward him a little, seeking eye contact. “Rich,” he said, slow and well-enunciated, “I am going to kiss you now.”

Rich felt his breath catch in his throat for a second and he nodded minutely. “Uh... okay,” he breathed, and then Rob was leaning forward and holy shit, he was actually kissing him. Okay. Rich tentatively started moving his lips against his... friend's? Husband's? Rob's hands slid into his hair and he sighed contently, raising his arms to hold on to the other man's shoulders and tilting his head for a better angle. The scratch of Rob's beard against his own sent pleasant tingles down his spine and he was beginning to get into it, starting to take control when Rob pulled back. Rich followed him for a second before he remembered himself and cleared his throat.

“Ah,” he made, redundantly. “So you're _okay_ with it.”

Rob, who really did look wonderful with flushed cheeks and reddened lips, smiled wryly. “That's what I've been trying to tell you,” he agreed.

Rich, feeling more like himself now that the panic that had fuelled him during their previous conversation was receding, gave him a cocky little smirk. “You know, I'd ask you to marry me, but you already said yes,” he teased.

To his surprise, Rob smirked right back at him. “Actually,” he replied, “I've checked my Twitter feed before I came here and all evidence points to the conclusion that _I'm_ the one who asked _you_.”

The other actor blinked at him. “Huh,” was all he could come up with, because what was he supposed to say to that, after all? He let his hands slide down from Rob's shoulders and was reminded of the wedding band he still hadn't let go of. Sliding it back onto his finger, he asked cheekily: “Hey, so does that mean you're gonna be wearing yours, then?”

Rob sighed, but he did so with a smile.

“Yes, Rich. I'll wear the damn ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Never written these two before, so I'm still getting into their characters - I hope they turned out okay.


End file.
